Never Trust a Skater
by Sevental
Summary: The situation gets messy when Ozzie asks to use Zeke's shower. Zeke, of course, agrees to let him. But what ensues isn't at all what Zeke had planned. A pairing I have yet to see written about. Zeke/Ozzie MxM, Slash


Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine. We all know this.

_**Note:**_ Okay, so this is one of my favorite pairings and I've wanted someone to write it for a while. Then I realized: I have an account; why don't I write it? And here we are. This is my first ever story on this website, so if I've done anything wrong, please excuse me, as I'm inexperienced and it isn't intentional. Feel free to review as the more reviews I get, the more inspired/encouraged I will be to continue posting things on this website. And remember, people, it's called slash for a reason. If you don't like it, don't read it. I really appreciate your time, and enjoy!

Pairing: ZekeXOzzie

It was somewhere between eleven or twelve o'clock in the afternoon when Zeke heard a furious knocking.

"Zeke?" came Ozzie's voice from the other side, "I need to use your shower!"

_'Dammit, Ozzie. Go home.' _Zeke thought to himself as he got out of bed and slowly made his way toward the door.

"What do you want?"

"Well you see, I was minding my own business, getting ready to hop in the ol' shower, when I slipped and fell against the shower head and broke it."

_Really? Who does these types of things, Ozzie?_

With a sigh, Zeke complied to Ozzie's request. "Sure."

"Here, I'll show you where the towels are."

He then stepped out into the hall, motioning for Ozzie to follow him to a closet directly across from the bathroom. He opened the door to the small space and turned on the light, leaving Ozzie to close the door behind them.

"Drying towel, face cloth, hamper," he said to Ozzie, pointing to each respective item.

"Gee, thanks, Zeke! This is a real big favor you're doing me here, letting me use your shower and all."

"Yeah, yeah. I know," droned Zeke as he turned to open the door. He grabbed the knob and twisted, but he couldn't get it to budge. He tried once more twisting and pulling, but to no avail.

"Ozzie!" Zeke exclaimed. "You locked us in!"

"I know." Ozzie replied, strangely calm.

"Listen, Zeke," he continued, putting a hand on Zeke's back. Zeke shuddered at his touch, surprised to hear himself moan. "I've seen the way you look at me. The way your eyes linger just a second too long whenever I'm walking, the way you study my legs when you think I'm looking the other direction. You think you're being discrete, but I know otherwise."

At this point, Ozzie's hand made its way down Zeke's back, exploring his toned physique.

_Shit. How the hell did he find out?_

Zeke slowly turned, coming face-to-face with his longtime crush.

_I can't believe we're doing this. _

"What's the matter, Zeke?" Ozzie inquired, leaning closer and closer towards Zeke, his hands finding their way onto Zeke's hips. He pressed himself closer against his firm body, taking in the warmth that radiated from it. It wasn't long before Zeke began to feel a pressure beneath his shorts.

"Ozzie. ." he breathed before his lips crashed into his "friend's". They were soft, supple. Just as Zeke had imagined them to be. The two were caught in an entanglement of ecstasy, Ozzie's hands undoing Zeke's belt, Zeke's removing Ozzie's shirt, revealing that creamy white skin it hid. In all the time he had known Ozzie, in all the times he'd appeared in his dreams, he never thought his body would be quite as defined as it was. A thin trail of hair made its way down a slim six-pack and on towards an abdomen that looked as though it could have been made of steel. By the time the two broke the kiss, the boys were both down to their briefs, looking at one another in anticipation, clueless as to where to go next.

Ozzie allowed his eyes to wander across Zeke's marvelously chiseled form.

_Damn, _he thought to himself. _I should have done this a long time ago. _

"Ozzie," said Zeke, causing him snap out of his trance, "I need you. Now."

And with that, Zeke pulled him by the hips into another suffocating kiss, this time letting his hands roam freely. Yet even with their new-found freedom, they gravitated directly towards his friend's plump, well-developed arse, peeling off that restrictive underwear of his, massaging and caressing, slapping it and ushering moans from him which nearly sent him over the edge. Zeke could hardly control himself, his hands trailing his friend's behind and working their way up the natural curves of his slender figure. He then swirled Ozzie around, placing his manhood at the tip of his arse, teasing him by moving it against it.

"Oh. .don't do this to me, Zeke. Please. . No-not now. ." he pleaded, grinding against Zeke.

"Grab my hand." Zeke commanded.

"Wha-"

"Do it! This is going to be painful." And just as Ozzie grabbed hold of Zeke's hand, Zeke forced himself into his friend, Ozzie's grip intensifying ten-fold.

"Ah! God!" he managed through strained pants. "Jesus, Zeke. How big is that thing?"

"Big enough," he replied. "You'll love me for it in a few minutes." He remained inside Ozzie, letting him adjust to the pain of the intrusion and letting his lips work their magic while he waited.

"Hey, Zeke," said Ozzie in more of a moan than a sentence, "I think I'm ready."

"Good." Zeke replied as he began to pump in and out of Ozzie at a slow rhythm.

"Yeah, yeah. .That's it. Keep going. Just a little. .Just a little faster."

His grunts and moans became louder and louder as Zeke sped his pace.

"Zeke! Yes! Oh. . Faster, faster!" he screamed. Zeke gyrated his hips as fast as he could, hitting Ozzie's "spot" over and over.

"Zeke! I'm gonna-" Ozzie screamed, the rhythm of their lovemaking speeding faster and faster.

Seconds later, Zeke released his seed into Ozzie, Ozzie relieving himself onto the floor.

"That. .was. .amazing." he said, collapsing onto the floor. Zeke joined in beside him.

"Yeah, Ozzie. It was."

Ozzie got up and felt around on one of the shelves until he grinned in satisfaction.

"Here we are," he said, making his way toward the closet door.

"Wait a minute. Wait-," stuttered Zeke. "You mean to tell me you had the key all along?"

"Well, yeah," Ozzie replied nonchalantly. "Listen, Zeke. I had to find some way to let you know how I felt. And I didn't want to do it in front of the guys. It could've hurt your credibility." He looked down at the key, fiddling with it in those soft, delicate hands of his. Zeke walked over to him, lifted his chin and pressed his lips against Ozzie's.

"I love you, man." he said softly, embracing him. Ozzie smiled and grabbed his glasses to wipe away the fog that had gathered.

"Why are you wiping those off?" asked Zeke. "They're just gonna get steamy again."

"What do you mean?" Ozzie asked.

"Are you forgetting? You and I have a shower to take." Ozzie's smile grew tremendously as the two shared another kiss and opened the door of the closet.


End file.
